Field
The described technology generally relates to a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Various electronic devices, such as smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, navigation systems, television sets, etc., include a display apparatus to display images.
In recent years, curved displays have been developed. These curved displays include a curved display area which can increase the three-dimensional effects and the sense of immersion (or immersiveness) of the displayed image.